house of Weddings 2: Peddie
by Shrink13
Summary: So, Peddies wedding and honeymoon! I think this is much better than the last one storys turn out better when I right from the gothic perspective . PLEASE READ! - Kat
1. Chapter 1

I got home to find Eddie making dinner. "How was your day?" he asked, he's so sweet. "Picky models, annoying agents, kiss-up interns, the usual. How was your day?" "I finished the painting and put it on the market." Eddie started panting after high school. I started and currently running a gothic magazine. "I have to call the girls. I still have to get a wedding dress." I said picking up the phone. I walked into Eddie and my room and sat down on the bed. I looked at the picture on the wall of everyone one the cruise before Fabian and Nina's wedding. "Hello, Patricia?" Nina said "Yeah it's me could you call the girls and ask them to meet up at Eddie and my apartment tomorrow. We have to go wedding shopping." "Okay, see you tomorrow." She said then hung-up. I got up and looked at my corpse bride calendar; our wedding was 5 days away. Eddie still hasn't told me were we are going on our honeymoon, so I have to have someone pack for me. I chose Olivia, she understands goth fashion. It's driving me crazy! I want to know! Believe me, I have tried to weasel it out of the girls. All I got was Olivia telling me that I'll like it. I went back into the kitchen, to eat dinner. "So, Eddie, can you at least give me a hint?" I begged "Here, this is the song for it." He said taking out his I-phone. "Hmm. That sounds so cool, yet so scary. I like it!" I said. "What are we going to do about Voodoo?" I said picking up my black cat. "I'll make sure the hotel allows cats. Don't worry." He said calming me down. "Okay. I'm going to bed see you tomorrow." I said kissing his cheek. I walked up to Voodoo, held out me hands, clapped and Voodoo jumped in to my arms. I fell asleep wondering where we would go.

I woke up the next morning and got ready to go dress shopping. Wont this be fun, lisining to Amber complain about the dresses all day. I just finshed the pancakes Eddie made for breakfast, the doorbell rang. Eddie opened the door and a bubbly blond walked in with Nina "Ready to go?" I asked "Yep" they answered as we walked "Patricia, why do you wear thoughts shoes? We aren't at war you know." Amber asked and I just sighed and got in the cab that Nina stopped. We meet Mara and Olivia at the dress shop. "Did you figure out where you're going yet?" Olivia asked "NO! It's driving me crazy! Can't you just tell me?" "Nope." She said with a smirk. We walked in the store and I heard Amber whisper to Nina "This place is scary." I laughed at that. I find it funny that Amber is afraid of the clothes that Eddie and I wear. "Brides maids first." I said. We looked through the dresses "Patricia, what do you think of this one?" Olivia said holding up the most perfect brides maid dress ever! "It's prefect! Olivia and Amber can you try these on, please." "Okay" Olivia said handing a dress to Amber. Olivia was out in no time, but it takes Amber forever to change. They were phenomenal. "I'm sold, thought are the dresses. Nina, Mara can you find dresses and make sure they fit." "Shure." They said at the same time. Everyone's dresses looked great. We were just about to look for my wedding dress. I remembered talking to my mom a week ago she said she is fine with a Halloween wedding as long as the dress was white (she hates the goth style that Eddie and I have). I told the girls about my wedding dress dilemma. Olivia thought for a minute, looking around the store. She came back with the most amazing dress I've ever seen "I was saving this for the zombie wedding of the century, but you need it more than I do." I hugged her tightly "Thank you!" I said as the other girls looked at us with their heads tilted "Didn't I tell you? Jerome proposed last week." She said holding up her hand showing them the engagement ring on her thin, pale finger. I tried on the dress, it was a perfect fit! I walked out of the dressing room to show the girls. "Where did you find this dress?" I asked "I had it made to look like the dress from_ The Corpse Bride_, it's my favorite movie." She said with a slight smile trying to hide the sorrow in her voice and eyes. I didn't notice it at the time I was so caught up in the dress.


	2. Chapters 2,3,4,5,6,7,8

I got home to find Eddie making dinner. "How was your day?" he asked, he's so sweet. "Picky models, annoying agents, kiss-up interns, the usual. How was your day?" "I finished the painting and put it on the market." Eddie started panting after high school. I started and currently running a gothic magazine. "I have to call the girls. I still have to get a wedding dress." I said picking up the phone. I walked into Eddie and my room and sat down on the bed. I looked at the picture on the wall of everyone one the cruise before Fabian and Nina's wedding. "Hello, Patricia?" Nina said "Yeah it's me could you call the girls and ask them to meet up at Eddie and my apartment tomorrow. We have to go wedding shopping." "Okay, see you tomorrow." She said then hung-up. I got up and looked at my corpse bride calendar; our wedding was 5 days away. Eddie still hasn't told me were we are going on our honeymoon, so I have to have someone pack for me. I chose Olivia, she understands goth fashion. It's driving me crazy! I want to know! Believe me, I have tried to weasel it out of the girls. All I got was Olivia telling me that I'll like it. I went back into the kitchen, to eat dinner. "So, Eddie, can you at least give me a hint?" I begged "Here, this is the song for it." He said taking out his I-phone. "Hmm. That sounds so cool, yet so scary. I like it!" I said. "What are we going to do about Voodoo?" I said picking up my black cat. "I'll make sure the hotel allows cats. Don't worry." He said calming me down. "Okay. I'm going to bed see you tomorrow." I said kissing his cheek. I walked up to Voodoo, held out me hands, clapped and Voodoo jumped in to my arms. I fell asleep wondering where we would go.

I woke up the next morning and got ready to go dress shopping. Wont this be fun, lisining to Amber complain about the dresses all day. I just finshed the pancakes Eddie made for breakfast, the doorbell rang. Eddie opened the door and a bubbly blond walked in with Nina "Ready to go?" I asked "Yep" they answered as we walked "Patricia, why do you wear thoughts shoes? We aren't at war you know." Amber asked and I just sighed and got in the cab that Nina stopped. We meet Mara and Olivia at the dress shop. "Did you figure out where you're going yet?" Olivia asked "NO! It's driving me crazy! Can't you just tell me?" "Nope." She said with a smirk. We walked in the store and I heard Amber whisper to Nina "This place is scary." I laughed at that. I find it funny that Amber is afraid of the clothes that Eddie and I wear. "Brides maids first." I said. We looked through the dresses "Patricia, what do you think of this one?" Olivia said holding up the most perfect brides maid dress ever! "It's prefect! Olivia and Amber can you try these on, please." "Okay" Olivia said handing a dress to Amber. Olivia was out in no time, but it takes Amber forever to change. They were phenomenal. "I'm sold, thought are the dresses. Nina, Mara can you find dresses and make sure they fit." "Shure." They said at the same time. Everyone's dresses looked great. We were just about to look for my wedding dress. I remembered talking to my mom a week ago she said she is fine with a Halloween wedding as long as the dress was white (she hates the goth style that Eddie and I have). I told the girls about my wedding dress dilemma. Olivia thought for a minute, looking around the store. She came back with the most amazing dress I've ever seen "I was saving this for the zombie wedding of the century, but you need it more than I do." I hugged her tightly "Thank you!" I said as the other girls looked at us with their heads tilted "Didn't I tell you? Jerome proposed last week." She said holding up her hand showing them the engagement ring on her thin, pale finger. I tried on the dress, it was a perfect fit! I walked out of the dressing room to show the girls. "Where did you find this dress?" I asked "I had it made to look like the dress from_ The Corpse Bride_, it's my favorite movie." She said with a slight smile trying to hide the sorrow in her voice and eyes. I didn't notice it at the time I was so caught up in the dress.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I went back to the apartment and hid the dress, so Eddie wouldn't see it. After hiding it, I went in to the kitchen to get some water. There was a note on the kitchen table, _"I'm at Jerome and Olivia's apartment. I'll be back at about 9. Love you- Eddie" _Time for me to do some snooping. I had to do this quick, their apartment is 2 floors above ours. I quickly ran to Eddie's computer. _Password:_ it said. I thought really hard then typed in _Sibuna_. That wasn't it, I typed in the date of our wedding _10-28-12_, that wasn't it. Out of desperation I typed in _Patricia_. It worked, I'm his password. I went to history and a website for an amusement park in America. Then I heard the door unlocking, I quickly shut down the computer and jumped on to the couch and grabbed a magazine. "Hey, you're back early." I said totally shocked that he was back. "Yeah, Olivia was upset about something. Something about their wedding." He said "Oh that sucks. I'll go talk to her tomorrow. See if I can do anything." I said. I went to put on my pajamas and go on my laptop. I got on Google then I racked my brain for the name. Then I remembered that it never loaded, I never saw the name. Darn it! _Two more days, Patricia, you can wait two days. _I thought calming myself down. Eddie walked in and laid down next to me. "It's all set, you can bring Voodoo with us." He said "Really?" I asked as excited as ever. "Yep. I got the paper for the plane and everything." He said. I rapped my arms around his neck "Thank you!" "You're welcome, Yacker." He said with a satisfied smile. I laughed, turned off the light, laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

I woke up before Eddie! I was impressed with myself. This never happens; he is always up before me. I made french toast and called Olivia. "Hello." Jerome answered "It's Trixie, hand the phone to Olivia." I said "Hmm" she said, she is not a morning person at all. "Hey, can you come down sometime today and pack for me? I still don't know where we are going. Plus I have to pack stuff for Voodoo." "Shumm." She mumbled. I think it was supposed to be_ Shure. _"Kay. Thanks." I said then hung up. Just then Eddie walked in his hair a mess. "Well good morning, sunshine." He said "Good morning. I made french toast, do you want any?" I said. "Shure, I love french toast." He said as I handed him a plate. The doorbell rang. "Come in" I yelled. Olivia walked in, her hair in a messy bun, and she wore her pajamas. "Coffee?" I asked and she just nodded walking over to the bar where Eddie and I were. "Someone's not a morning person." Eddie said. Olivia replied by punching his side, causing him to fall of the bar stool on to the floor. Olivia picked up the coffee, heard Eddie fall, and smiled a slight smile while taking a sip of coffee. I rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself. "So ready to pack?" I asked after she finished her coffee. "Yup." She said still tiered. I laughed and we walked to my room. I rummaged through my closet and pulled out a big black suit case with little pink skulls on it. I opened it and set it on the bed. "I'm going to go find the cats stuff." I said walking out of the rooms. I walked through the living room to find Eddie, music blaring, painting a picture of the moon in the starry sky. It was so pretty. I stood behind him watching the gentle brush strokes, it was hypnotizing. "Yes?" He said looking over his shoulder at me. "Oh. Nothing it's just very pretty." I said "Thanks." Eddie said. I walked into the storage closet, half expecting for an avalanche of junk to fall on me. Surprisingly nothing fell; I smiled and grabbed the cat carrier box, that hasn't been put together in about a year. I walked into the living room with the box, I hate putting things together. I set in box on the black L shaped couch, taking out every piece. This is going to take a while.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

It took me an hour and a half to get that stupid thing together. Then I had to put on all the stickers for the air line and put the little bowls on it. The worst part by far was filing out all the paper work. That was the most annoying thing I ever had to do. "Eddie, how long will we be gone?" I asked "Three days." He replied yelling over the music. I got three bags and wrote the dates on the bags. Then I filled them with the correct amount of food then put them on a little black bag that was shaped like a cats head. I walked into the bedroom to find Olivia still packing. "Hey, when you're done, do you want to come and pick out the flowers with me?" "Yeah, I'd love to." She said, much more awake now. "Oh, speaking of the wedding, would you be my maid of honor?" "Of course, would you be mine?" "Absolutely" I said "So I was thinking, what do you think of black roses rapped in black ribbons?" I asked not sure about my decision. "I think it's great. How are you going to incorporate the red from the dresses into the wedding?" "Oh, you'll see." I said with an evil look. "Why dose that scare me?" she asked sarcastically.

She finished packing, and we started walking down the street to the florist. "What do you think of getting the wedding date around my ring finger, as Eddies wedding present?" "That's a great idea!" she said. "Do you want to go by the tattoo shop after the florists?" "You read my mind." I answered.

We picked out black roses with black ribbons, and then we went to the tattoo parlor. I couldn't figure out what font I wanted, there were so many. I ended up getting size 10 font and French Script MT. It hurt so bad not the most pleasant place to get a tattoo. But it looked great, **10 – 28 – 12**. I quickly snapped a picture of it before I rapped my finger in a black bandage, and we caught a cab back to the apartment building. I was trying to hide my excitement, the tattoo was so cool! I opened the door and found Eddie washing out paint brushes in the sink "Hey how is the painting coming?" I asked "I finished it. Do you want to see it?" He asked and I nodded my head. He led me to the easel and lifted the white sheet that covered it. It was a night sky, the different shades of blue and black in striking contrast with the yellow-y gold stars. "Ta-da, it's supposed to be your wedding present." He said holding the back of his neck nervously. I looked at him and put my arms around his neck hugging him, my black Dr. Martin combat boots flung up behind me. "I have a present for you to." I said pulling up the picture of the tattoo on my I-phone. "Ta-da!" I said showing him the picture, then holding up my hand showing him the bandage. He picked up of my feet and he spun me around. I giggled and almost dropped my phone; he put me down and looked into my eyes. "You are amazing, you know that? Because you are." He said making me blush. It felt like he was staring into my sole, I didn't care. I love him and he loves me. That is all that madders.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

The next morning I woke up at noon. I guess after 12 it's not morning anymore though. I looked at the calendar to find the wedding is TOMORROW! We have the wedding parties today. I walked out of the bedroom and sat at the bar, Eddie was making lunch. "Good morning future Mrs. Sweet." He said giving me a kiss no the forehead. My finger still hurts, it's worth it though. I sat around all day in my pajamas, Olivia came down with her dress and make up and we got ready for the bachelorette party. We all drove to a gothic club in London, we parted till midnight. I got in to the apartment, I was so tired that I didn't even make it to the bedroom, I slept on the couch.

I woke up and looked at the calendar; my eyes bulged out of my head. IT'S MY WEDDING DAY! I jumped up and down. I grabbed my dress, veil, shoes, and makeup then I ran up to Olivia and Jerome's apartment. I didn't even nock on the door when it opened and Jerome was being pushed out by Olivia. "Come in." she said opening the door wider. "I called the girls there on the way." She said just then the doorbell rang. Amber and Nina walked in with their dresses and shoes. Amber carried two extra boxes "Patricia, which one do you like better?" she asked setting down both boxes and opining them, reviling two tiaras. "Why?" I asked "Everyone will choose one, Nina didn't have a veil so she didn't have to wear one." She said. I pointed to the smallest one and she closed the other one and handed me the one I chose. "Can someone go get the bouquets?" I asked "I'll go." Olivia said. I put the other girls in there dresses and did their nails, makeup, and hair. Olivia got back and I dolled her up as well. Then I put on the dress and shoes. Amber did my hair and Olivia did my makeup. You're probably wondering why my mom isn't there. She never liked me, she liked Piper (she is touring the world as a musician) more. My dad is the only one who under stands me. He is walking me down the aisle. I put on the gloves and did my nails. I passed out the bouquets, and Olivia handed me mine. I stepped in front of the full length mirror and my jaw dropped, and my eyes started to water. I looked like the princess of darkness. Olivia walked up next to me, her eyes watery as well, I hugged her and she hugged me back. She is like the sister that I wish I had. I broke away from the hug, rummaged through my bag, and pulled out two necklaces. I put one around her neck and she put the other around mine. There was a knock on the door and my dad walked "Dad!" I said speed walking; it's hard to walk in these shoes, torts him. "Trixie. You look so beautiful! Like the princess of darkness." He said holing back tears of joy. I hugged him, holding back my tears. "Dad, this is Olivia my best friend/ maid of honor." I said introducing him to Olivia. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand. "Hello." He replied. He looked at his watch "We should go." He said, we all got our stuff and went to the chapel.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

I stood behind Olivia and Jerome, the origin started playing. Olivia looked over shoulder and mouth good luck, before walking down the aisle with Jerome. I took a deep breath and started to walk with my dad. Everyone's jaws dropped when I walked in, even my mothers. My dad handed me off to Eddie and the ceremony began. "Welcome one and all, and witness Edison and Patricia as they pledge their dedication to walk the night together. From the night we come, to the night we go, Cursed or blessed to walk the Moonlight alone. Sometimes another soul walks our path, Then two become one, in love everlasting. Come forward, Chylder of the Blood, And welcome this couple to your brood, Within each other, these two are found, Bear witness as their souls are bound." The preacher said as he tied our wrist together with red cloth. "Stand now as ye will stand forever, Like this crimson cloth your hearts are tethered, This goblet's wine is your blood of devotion, So sip from this dedication potion." Eddie and I took turns drinking the wine with you right hands. I tried very hard not to get lipstick on the cup. "Patricia repeats these vows: I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your Soul. I will stand between you and all which would harm you. I will shield you from the Light of Day with my flesh. I will never betray you, for you are my Heart, my Soul and my Life." I repeated looking directly in Eddies eyes. "Edison repeat these vows: I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your Soul. I will stand between you and all which would harm you. I will shield you from the Light of Day with my flesh. I will never betray you, for you are my Heart, my Soul and my Life." He repeated the vows perfectly. The priest took the last drop and poured it on to the altar. "Above you are the stars, below you are the stones. As time passes, remember, like the star should your love burn brightly, like the stone should your love be firm. Be close, yet not so close that you restrict one another. Possess one another, yet grant each other the freedom to grow. Be understanding and compassionate, and have patience with each other, for storms may come, but they will quickly pass. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Fear not, lest the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease. For the Lady and Lord are with you, now, and always. As both your arms and the cloth form the symbol of eternity, may your love endure through this life and all others. As the Gods and the old ones are witness with those of us present now, I proclaim them Husband and Wife, and thus are they Bonded in Blood. The two are now one." He said un- tied our hands "I present to the blood of the Sweets. Forever Bound, Eternally Free! You are husband and wife for eternity. You may now kiss." He said, then Eddie and shared a passionate kiss. The crowd roared and cheered as Eddie and I ran out of the chapel. Everyone walked down a path that I made that led to the reception. There were tables with red table clothes and black chairs. The center pieces were candelabras covered in fire prof cobwebs. We hung twinkling lights from the trees. I was very impressed with Eddie and my work. There was punk music playing, it looked amazing.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Eddie walked over and looked at the wedding cake. There were three white tier's, with black piping curling up the sides. The bottom said "_Till death do us part"_ in black cursive writing on the bottom. The cake topper was of two skeletons, one in a wedding dress the other in a suit and tie, behind a tomb stone that said _Love never dies. _It was so pretty, in a Goth way. There was a black sheet covering something, Eddie nor I know what it was.

We ate dinner and then Jerome, the best man, started the speeches. Then Olivia, than my parents started to speak. "Patricia and Eddie, the last time that we came to visit we realized that you didn't have a car. So we decided to give you a special wedding present." My Dad said pointing to the massive curtain. Jerome and Olivia walked over and pulled it down. Under the black sheet there was a black hearse with streamers on it and white paint on the back said _just buried_. The license plate read _UR NEXT_. My parents walked off stage; I ran over and hugged my parents. "It was your fathers, thank him." My mother said and walked off. "I thought you'd like it." He said.

We did the cake (I got cake all over Eddie's face, the plan backfired when he kissed me and got cake on me too.) and the garter, and it was time to do the bouquet. I stood on the stage, and flung the bouquet. It fell perfectly in Olivia's hands. She and Jerome started cracking up. Eddie and I laughed to, but everyone looked at us like we were crazy, maybe we are. Eddie and I said our goodbyes and went back to the apartment. I picked up Voodoo and put her in her crate. We got through security, and waited at our gate. A little girl, about five or six walked up to us. "Are you a princess?" She asked me. She was wearing a black tutu, a black leotard, and black cat ears. She held a skelanimal in her hand. "Yes. I'm the princess of the night. That is my prince" I said pointing at Eddie "Cool, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Kitty, leave these poor people alone." A thin goth teen with long black hair with violet tips said. "Sorry, I left for one second and she's gone." "Bair, Blair, she is a princess. That is her prince." Kitty said pointing at Eddie. "Ah, are you going to America as well." Blair asked "Yep" I said "Hey, can you tell me where we are landing, prince charming won't tell me." "Sorry, I would tell you but prince charming over there would have a cow if I did." She said. Just then a voice came on the intercom "First class now boarding." "Fallow me." Eddie said. I picked up Voodoo's crate and carried her on the plane. Eddie let me have the window seat. "Get comfortable. We'll be here a while." He said. I set Voodoo under my seat and covered her crate with my dress. I sat up and rested my head on his shoulder and took a nap, even though it was only 4:30. Eddie woke me up nudging my shoulder and handed me "dinner". God, I hate airplane food. I picked at my dinner, when all the trash was collected. I pulled a travel size game of trouble and candy land out of my bag. "Want to play?" I asked "Yeah, I was just about to ask you if you want to play connect four." He said. We played six games of trouble, three games of candy land and one and a half games of connect four. We fell asleep in the middle of it.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

I tapped his shoulder to wake him up. "Will be landing soon." I told him. He sat up and I bent down to check on Voodoo. She was just fine; she stuck her paw out at me. We landed and I fallowed Eddie to rental cars. He got the keys and we walked through the rows of cars. He stopped at a black convertible, and opened the door for me. I smiled and got in; he put the bags in the back, and then drove us to our hotel. We checked in and walked up to our room. They gave us two sprite beds, "I'm going to get out of this thing." I said taking my bag into the bathroom. Olivia had put all my clothes in bags and put the dates on them, I grabbed the bag for tonight, not realizing what it was I put it on. I walked out of the bathroom with my silk robe on. Eddie had pushed the beds together, he was already changed. I sat down and took of my robe and slippers. Shoot, I forgot to take off the veil. I stood up and set the veil in the bag with the dress. I was walking back, when Eddie looked at me, his eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped. "Wow. Where did _that _come from?" he said looking at me. I tilted my head to the side questioningly. Then I looked down, "HOLY CRAP!" I said looking at what I had on. I ran over to the night stand and grabbed my robe. "I'm officially going to kill Olivia." I said crawling into bed, with my robe still on. "Good night." I said getting conferrable. Eddie laughed, kissed my check and turned off the lights.

I woke up, the door opened and Eddie walked in with a tray of food. "Good morning Mrs. Sweet. I got you some breakfast." He said. "Thank you." I said getting out of bed, giving him a kiss on the check. I ate some of the delicious breakfast pastries then went to change. "Where are we going?" I asked as I striated my hair. "You'll see." He said as he put gel in his hair. I lifted up a layer of hair and clipped a hair piece in. "Ready to go?" "Almost" I replied putting on my, ALIEN BY THIERRY MUGLER, perfume and picking up my bag. We drove down to a amusement park called Busch Gardens. I fallowed Eddie in to the park. He led me on to as ski lift thing-y. He handed me a map "The things that are circled are the things that were riding. Were on our way to France now." He said. We got off and headed for a ride called _Alphengeist_. I sat in a seat next to Eddie, my feet dangled as I pulled the strap thing-y down. "You ready for this?" He asked "Do I have a choice?" I asked sarcastically "Nope." He said back. I looked forward and the ride jolted forward. The flub on my fingertips pulled back as we went in loop-de- loops and upside down. "That was awesome!" I said getting off the ride. "If you liked that one then you'll the _Griffion."_ He said. We sat in the middle, I held Eddies hand. The ride took off and I started screaming bloody murder, Eddie just laughed at me. "You screamed like a girl." He laughed as we got off the ride. "I am a girl!" I said. On our way back to the sky ride going to Oktoberfest, I rummaged through my bag. I pulled put the map and looked at It more closely. "Eddie, what are all the colors and stars for?" "The red is for haunted house, green is for shows, purple is for , and yellow is for scare zones. But none are open until six, when Howl-o-Scream begins." He said. We got off the sky ride, passed through Germany and walked into Oktoberfest. Eddie led me to a big castle; we walked through its ghostly halls. Eddie handed me a pair of 3-D glasses. I stepped in the front row of the cart and sat down. Eddie sat down next to me. I looked over and I saw some familiar faces sitting in the row behind us.

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"Olivia, Jerome?" I said looking at them. "Darn you caught us." She said as the ride started. It was a cool ride, but when we got off Eddie and I started questioning them. "I love howl-o-scream. I've come here for 15 years straight. I wasn't going to miss it this year. So Jerome and I flew here and have been staying at my parents' house." She explained. "In fact up until this year, when I moved to London, I was a zombie." She said. "Were about to ride _Apollo's chariot, _do guys want to come?" Eddie asked "Shure" they said. We started walking and I pulled Olivia aside. "What the hell was with my pajamas last night?" I asked in a hushed tone. "Did you like my present?" "NO! To quote myself from last night, _"HOLY CRAP!"_ "I bet Eddie liked it." She said, I remembered his face from last night. "Guys are pigs." I said referring to the way he starred at me.

We slowly drifted back behind them, they didn't notice us. "How was your first night being a couple?" Jerome asked "Olivia packed her a see though thing it was pretty amazing." he answered. I slapped the back of his head and walked in front of them with my arms folded. "Smooth" I heard Olivia say to the guy before running up and joining me with her arms crossed. "You are right." She said the last part loud, so they could hear it, "GUY'S ARE PIG'S!" she said annoyed. Olivia and I walked for a while with our arms folded then sat down on a bench next to each other, with are arms still folded across our chest. Eddie came and sat down next to me; instead of looking at him I put my leg over the other one and looked in the other direction. "Well." I said expecting an apology. "I'm sorry that I was such a pig back there. Will you forgive me?" he said looking down in shame. I turned around and kissed his check. "You are forgiven." I said as if nothing happened. We stood up and I took his arm as if it didn't even happen.

We rode the rides then Eddie and Olivia's phone's went off. They both looked up with an eerie smile and said. "Howl-o-Scream starts now." They said at the same time. It was kind of creepy, but somehow I found it attractive. We walked around to the nearest scare zone. There were creepy zombies walking around with scissors and needles and a mad doctor in the middle of the town screaming "It's Stitching time my minions." Then laughing menacingly. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand "What a lovely hand, would you donate it to a less fortunate sole?" he asked pointing to a female zombie without a hand. "No thanks. I like my hand." I said walking away. We headed to a haunted house in Germany called Bitten. Olivia and I were in front of Eddie and Jerome. Olivia and I grabbed each other's arms and screamed at everything. At one point something jumped out on both sides of us and we jumped at the same time. It was so fun; I see why Olivia wanted to come so badly. I walked next to Eddie for the rest of the time. I dug my nails into his arm every time that I screamed. He just laughed at me. Then we all decided to go catch a show in Oktoberfest.

* * *

_**So what do you thing? If you whant to see the outfits that they wore than go to .com/. Check out Patricias Wedding dress out at .. Its the first picture. The idea for the apartment is at .com/news/2010/08/20/medieval-gothic-hospital-becomes-apartments/3548. **_

_**Thank you so much for reading this story, **_

_**Kat ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

I got home to find Eddie making dinner. "How was your day?" he asked, he's so sweet. "Picky models, annoying agents, kiss-up interns, the usual. How was your day?" "I finished the painting and put it on the market." Eddie started panting after high school. I started and currently running a gothic magazine. "I have to call the girls. I still have to get a wedding dress." I said picking up the phone. I walked into Eddie and my room and sat down on the bed. I looked at the picture on the wall of everyone one the cruise before Fabian and Nina's wedding. "Hello, Patricia?" Nina said "Yeah it's me could you call the girls and ask them to meet up at Eddie and my apartment tomorrow. We have to go wedding shopping." "Okay, see you tomorrow." She said then hung-up. I got up and looked at my corpse bride calendar; our wedding was 5 days away. Eddie still hasn't told me were we are going on our honeymoon, so I have to have someone pack for me. I chose Olivia, she understands goth fashion. It's driving me crazy! I want to know! Believe me, I have tried to weasel it out of the girls. All I got was Olivia telling me that I'll like it. I went back into the kitchen, to eat dinner. "So, Eddie, can you at least give me a hint?" I begged "Here, this is the song for it." He said taking out his I-phone. "Hmm. That sounds so cool, yet so scary. I like it!" I said. "What are we going to do about Voodoo?" I said picking up my black cat. "I'll make sure the hotel allows cats. Don't worry." He said calming me down. "Okay. I'm going to bed see you tomorrow." I said kissing his cheek. I walked up to Voodoo, held out me hands, clapped and Voodoo jumped in to my arms. I fell asleep wondering where we would go.

I woke up the next morning and got ready to go dress shopping. Wont this be fun, lisining to Amber complain about the dresses all day. I just finshed the pancakes Eddie made for breakfast, the doorbell rang. Eddie opened the door and a bubbly blond walked in with Nina "Ready to go?" I asked "Yep" they answered as we walked "Patricia, why do you wear thoughts shoes? We aren't at war you know." Amber asked and I just sighed and got in the cab that Nina stopped. We meet Mara and Olivia at the dress shop. "Did you figure out where you're going yet?" Olivia asked "NO! It's driving me crazy! Can't you just tell me?" "Nope." She said with a smirk. We walked in the store and I heard Amber whisper to Nina "This place is scary." I laughed at that. I find it funny that Amber is afraid of the clothes that Eddie and I wear. "Brides maids first." I said. We looked through the dresses "Patricia, what do you think of this one?" Olivia said holding up the most perfect brides maid dress ever! "It's prefect! Olivia and Amber can you try these on, please." "Okay" Olivia said handing a dress to Amber. Olivia was out in no time, but it takes Amber forever to change. They were phenomenal. "I'm sold, thought are the dresses. Nina, Mara can you find dresses and make sure they fit." "Shure." They said at the same time. Everyone's dresses looked great. We were just about to look for my wedding dress. I remembered talking to my mom a week ago she said she is fine with a Halloween wedding as long as the dress was white (she hates the goth style that Eddie and I have). I told the girls about my wedding dress dilemma. Olivia thought for a minute, looking around the store. She came back with the most amazing dress I've ever seen "I was saving this for the zombie wedding of the century, but you need it more than I do." I hugged her tightly "Thank you!" I said as the other girls looked at us with their heads tilted "Didn't I tell you? Jerome proposed last week." She said holding up her hand showing them the engagement ring on her thin, pale finger. I tried on the dress, it was a perfect fit! I walked out of the dressing room to show the girls. "Where did you find this dress?" I asked "I had it made to look like the dress from_ The Corpse Bride_, it's my favorite movie." She said with a slight smile trying to hide the sorrow in her voice and eyes. I didn't notice it at the time I was so caught up in the dress.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I went back to the apartment and hid the dress, so Eddie wouldn't see it. After hiding it, I went in to the kitchen to get some water. There was a note on the kitchen table, _"I'm at Jerome and Olivia's apartment. I'll be back at about 9. Love you- Eddie" _Time for me to do some snooping. I had to do this quick, their apartment is 2 floors above ours. I quickly ran to Eddie's computer. _Password:_ it said. I thought really hard then typed in _Sibuna_. That wasn't it, I typed in the date of our wedding _10-28-12_, that wasn't it. Out of desperation I typed in _Patricia_. It worked, I'm his password. I went to history and a website for an amusement park in America. Then I heard the door unlocking, I quickly shut down the computer and jumped on to the couch and grabbed a magazine. "Hey, you're back early." I said totally shocked that he was back. "Yeah, Olivia was upset about something. Something about their wedding." He said "Oh that sucks. I'll go talk to her tomorrow. See if I can do anything." I said. I went to put on my pajamas and go on my laptop. I got on Google then I racked my brain for the name. Then I remembered that it never loaded, I never saw the name. Darn it! _Two more days, Patricia, you can wait two days. _I thought calming myself down. Eddie walked in and laid down next to me. "It's all set, you can bring Voodoo with us." He said "Really?" I asked as excited as ever. "Yep. I got the paper for the plane and everything." He said. I rapped my arms around his neck "Thank you!" "You're welcome, Yacker." He said with a satisfied smile. I laughed, turned off the light, laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

I woke up before Eddie! I was impressed with myself. This never happens; he is always up before me. I made french toast and called Olivia. "Hello." Jerome answered "It's Trixie, hand the phone to Olivia." I said "Hmm" she said, she is not a morning person at all. "Hey, can you come down sometime today and pack for me? I still don't know where we are going. Plus I have to pack stuff for Voodoo." "Shumm." She mumbled. I think it was supposed to be_ Shure. _"Kay. Thanks." I said then hung up. Just then Eddie walked in his hair a mess. "Well good morning, sunshine." He said "Good morning. I made french toast, do you want any?" I said. "Shure, I love french toast." He said as I handed him a plate. The doorbell rang. "Come in" I yelled. Olivia walked in, her hair in a messy bun, and she wore her pajamas. "Coffee?" I asked and she just nodded walking over to the bar where Eddie and I were. "Someone's not a morning person." Eddie said. Olivia replied by punching his side, causing him to fall of the bar stool on to the floor. Olivia picked up the coffee, heard Eddie fall, and smiled a slight smile while taking a sip of coffee. I rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself. "So ready to pack?" I asked after she finished her coffee. "Yup." She said still tiered. I laughed and we walked to my room. I rummaged through my closet and pulled out a big black suit case with little pink skulls on it. I opened it and set it on the bed. "I'm going to go find the cats stuff." I said walking out of the rooms. I walked through the living room to find Eddie, music blaring, painting a picture of the moon in the starry sky. It was so pretty. I stood behind him watching the gentle brush strokes, it was hypnotizing. "Yes?" He said looking over his shoulder at me. "Oh. Nothing it's just very pretty." I said "Thanks." Eddie said. I walked into the storage closet, half expecting for an avalanche of junk to fall on me. Surprisingly nothing fell; I smiled and grabbed the cat carrier box, that hasn't been put together in about a year. I walked into the living room with the box, I hate putting things together. I set in box on the black L shaped couch, taking out every piece. This is going to take a while.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

It took me an hour and a half to get that stupid thing together. Then I had to put on all the stickers for the air line and put the little bowls on it. The worst part by far was filing out all the paper work. That was the most annoying thing I ever had to do. "Eddie, how long will we be gone?" I asked "Three days." He replied yelling over the music. I got three bags and wrote the dates on the bags. Then I filled them with the correct amount of food then put them on a little black bag that was shaped like a cats head. I walked into the bedroom to find Olivia still packing. "Hey, when you're done, do you want to come and pick out the flowers with me?" "Yeah, I'd love to." She said, much more awake now. "Oh, speaking of the wedding, would you be my maid of honor?" "Of course, would you be mine?" "Absolutely" I said "So I was thinking, what do you think of black roses rapped in black ribbons?" I asked not sure about my decision. "I think it's great. How are you going to incorporate the red from the dresses into the wedding?" "Oh, you'll see." I said with an evil look. "Why dose that scare me?" she asked sarcastically.

She finished packing, and we started walking down the street to the florist. "What do you think of getting the wedding date around my ring finger, as Eddies wedding present?" "That's a great idea!" she said. "Do you want to go by the tattoo shop after the florists?" "You read my mind." I answered.

We picked out black roses with black ribbons, and then we went to the tattoo parlor. I couldn't figure out what font I wanted, there were so many. I ended up getting size 10 font and French Script MT. It hurt so bad not the most pleasant place to get a tattoo. But it looked great, **10 – 28 – 12**. I quickly snapped a picture of it before I rapped my finger in a black bandage, and we caught a cab back to the apartment building. I was trying to hide my excitement, the tattoo was so cool! I opened the door and found Eddie washing out paint brushes in the sink "Hey how is the painting coming?" I asked "I finished it. Do you want to see it?" He asked and I nodded my head. He led me to the easel and lifted the white sheet that covered it. It was a night sky, the different shades of blue and black in striking contrast with the yellow-y gold stars. "Ta-da, it's supposed to be your wedding present." He said holding the back of his neck nervously. I looked at him and put my arms around his neck hugging him, my black Dr. Martin combat boots flung up behind me. "I have a present for you to." I said pulling up the picture of the tattoo on my I-phone. "Ta-da!" I said showing him the picture, then holding up my hand showing him the bandage. He picked up of my feet and he spun me around. I giggled and almost dropped my phone; he put me down and looked into my eyes. "You are amazing, you know that? Because you are." He said making me blush. It felt like he was staring into my sole, I didn't care. I love him and he loves me. That is all that madders.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

The next morning I woke up at noon. I guess after 12 it's not morning anymore though. I looked at the calendar to find the wedding is TOMORROW! We have the wedding parties today. I walked out of the bedroom and sat at the bar, Eddie was making lunch. "Good morning future Mrs. Sweet." He said giving me a kiss no the forehead. My finger still hurts, it's worth it though. I sat around all day in my pajamas, Olivia came down with her dress and make up and we got ready for the bachelorette party. We all drove to a gothic club in London, we parted till midnight. I got in to the apartment, I was so tired that I didn't even make it to the bedroom, I slept on the couch.

I woke up and looked at the calendar; my eyes bulged out of my head. IT'S MY WEDDING DAY! I jumped up and down. I grabbed my dress, veil, shoes, and makeup then I ran up to Olivia and Jerome's apartment. I didn't even nock on the door when it opened and Jerome was being pushed out by Olivia. "Come in." she said opening the door wider. "I called the girls there on the way." She said just then the doorbell rang. Amber and Nina walked in with their dresses and shoes. Amber carried two extra boxes "Patricia, which one do you like better?" she asked setting down both boxes and opining them, reviling two tiaras. "Why?" I asked "Everyone will choose one, Nina didn't have a veil so she didn't have to wear one." She said. I pointed to the smallest one and she closed the other one and handed me the one I chose. "Can someone go get the bouquets?" I asked "I'll go." Olivia said. I put the other girls in there dresses and did their nails, makeup, and hair. Olivia got back and I dolled her up as well. Then I put on the dress and shoes. Amber did my hair and Olivia did my makeup. You're probably wondering why my mom isn't there. She never liked me, she liked Piper (she is touring the world as a musician) more. My dad is the only one who under stands me. He is walking me down the aisle. I put on the gloves and did my nails. I passed out the bouquets, and Olivia handed me mine. I stepped in front of the full length mirror and my jaw dropped, and my eyes started to water. I looked like the princess of darkness. Olivia walked up next to me, her eyes watery as well, I hugged her and she hugged me back. She is like the sister that I wish I had. I broke away from the hug, rummaged through my bag, and pulled out two necklaces. I put one around her neck and she put the other around mine. There was a knock on the door and my dad walked "Dad!" I said speed walking; it's hard to walk in these shoes, torts him. "Trixie. You look so beautiful! Like the princess of darkness." He said holing back tears of joy. I hugged him, holding back my tears. "Dad, this is Olivia my best friend/ maid of honor." I said introducing him to Olivia. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand. "Hello." He replied. He looked at his watch "We should go." He said, we all got our stuff and went to the chapel.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

I stood behind Olivia and Jerome, the origin started playing. Olivia looked over shoulder and mouth good luck, before walking down the aisle with Jerome. I took a deep breath and started to walk with my dad. Everyone's jaws dropped when I walked in, even my mothers. My dad handed me off to Eddie and the ceremony began. "Welcome one and all, and witness Edison and Patricia as they pledge their dedication to walk the night together. From the night we come, to the night we go, Cursed or blessed to walk the Moonlight alone. Sometimes another soul walks our path, Then two become one, in love everlasting. Come forward, Chylder of the Blood, And welcome this couple to your brood, Within each other, these two are found, Bear witness as their souls are bound." The preacher said as he tied our wrist together with red cloth. "Stand now as ye will stand forever, Like this crimson cloth your hearts are tethered, This goblet's wine is your blood of devotion, So sip from this dedication potion." Eddie and I took turns drinking the wine with you right hands. I tried very hard not to get lipstick on the cup. "Patricia repeats these vows: I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your Soul. I will stand between you and all which would harm you. I will shield you from the Light of Day with my flesh. I will never betray you, for you are my Heart, my Soul and my Life." I repeated looking directly in Eddies eyes. "Edison repeat these vows: I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your Soul. I will stand between you and all which would harm you. I will shield you from the Light of Day with my flesh. I will never betray you, for you are my Heart, my Soul and my Life." He repeated the vows perfectly. The priest took the last drop and poured it on to the altar. "Above you are the stars, below you are the stones. As time passes, remember, like the star should your love burn brightly, like the stone should your love be firm. Be close, yet not so close that you restrict one another. Possess one another, yet grant each other the freedom to grow. Be understanding and compassionate, and have patience with each other, for storms may come, but they will quickly pass. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Fear not, lest the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease. For the Lady and Lord are with you, now, and always. As both your arms and the cloth form the symbol of eternity, may your love endure through this life and all others. As the Gods and the old ones are witness with those of us present now, I proclaim them Husband and Wife, and thus are they Bonded in Blood. The two are now one." He said un- tied our hands "I present to the blood of the Sweets. Forever Bound, Eternally Free! You are husband and wife for eternity. You may now kiss." He said, then Eddie and shared a passionate kiss. The crowd roared and cheered as Eddie and I ran out of the chapel. Everyone walked down a path that I made that led to the reception. There were tables with red table clothes and black chairs. The center pieces were candelabras covered in fire prof cobwebs. We hung twinkling lights from the trees. I was very impressed with Eddie and my work. There was punk music playing, it looked amazing.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Eddie walked over and looked at the wedding cake. There were three white tier's, with black piping curling up the sides. The bottom said "_Till death do us part"_ in black cursive writing on the bottom. The cake topper was of two skeletons, one in a wedding dress the other in a suit and tie, behind a tomb stone that said _Love never dies. _It was so pretty, in a Goth way. There was a black sheet covering something, Eddie nor I know what it was.

We ate dinner and then Jerome, the best man, started the speeches. Then Olivia, than my parents started to speak. "Patricia and Eddie, the last time that we came to visit we realized that you didn't have a car. So we decided to give you a special wedding present." My Dad said pointing to the massive curtain. Jerome and Olivia walked over and pulled it down. Under the black sheet there was a black hearse with streamers on it and white paint on the back said _just buried_. The license plate read _UR NEXT_. My parents walked off stage; I ran over and hugged my parents. "It was your fathers, thank him." My mother said and walked off. "I thought you'd like it." He said.

We did the cake (I got cake all over Eddie's face, the plan backfired when he kissed me and got cake on me too.) and the garter, and it was time to do the bouquet. I stood on the stage, and flung the bouquet. It fell perfectly in Olivia's hands. She and Jerome started cracking up. Eddie and I laughed to, but everyone looked at us like we were crazy, maybe we are. Eddie and I said our goodbyes and went back to the apartment. I picked up Voodoo and put her in her crate. We got through security, and waited at our gate. A little girl, about five or six walked up to us. "Are you a princess?" She asked me. She was wearing a black tutu, a black leotard, and black cat ears. She held a skelanimal in her hand. "Yes. I'm the princess of the night. That is my prince" I said pointing at Eddie "Cool, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Kitty, leave these poor people alone." A thin goth teen with long black hair with violet tips said. "Sorry, I left for one second and she's gone." "Bair, Blair, she is a princess. That is her prince." Kitty said pointing at Eddie. "Ah, are you going to America as well." Blair asked "Yep" I said "Hey, can you tell me where we are landing, prince charming won't tell me." "Sorry, I would tell you but prince charming over there would have a cow if I did." She said. Just then a voice came on the intercom "First class now boarding." "Fallow me." Eddie said. I picked up Voodoo's crate and carried her on the plane. Eddie let me have the window seat. "Get comfortable. We'll be here a while." He said. I set Voodoo under my seat and covered her crate with my dress. I sat up and rested my head on his shoulder and took a nap, even though it was only 4:30. Eddie woke me up nudging my shoulder and handed me "dinner". God, I hate airplane food. I picked at my dinner, when all the trash was collected. I pulled a travel size game of trouble and candy land out of my bag. "Want to play?" I asked "Yeah, I was just about to ask you if you want to play connect four." He said. We played six games of trouble, three games of candy land and one and a half games of connect four. We fell asleep in the middle of it.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

I tapped his shoulder to wake him up. "Will be landing soon." I told him. He sat up and I bent down to check on Voodoo. She was just fine; she stuck her paw out at me. We landed and I fallowed Eddie to rental cars. He got the keys and we walked through the rows of cars. He stopped at a black convertible, and opened the door for me. I smiled and got in; he put the bags in the back, and then drove us to our hotel. We checked in and walked up to our room. They gave us two sprite beds, "I'm going to get out of this thing." I said taking my bag into the bathroom. Olivia had put all my clothes in bags and put the dates on them, I grabbed the bag for tonight, not realizing what it was I put it on. I walked out of the bathroom with my silk robe on. Eddie had pushed the beds together, he was already changed. I sat down and took of my robe and slippers. Shoot, I forgot to take off the veil. I stood up and set the veil in the bag with the dress. I was walking back, when Eddie looked at me, his eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped. "Wow. Where did _that _come from?" he said looking at me. I tilted my head to the side questioningly. Then I looked down, "HOLY CRAP!" I said looking at what I had on. I ran over to the night stand and grabbed my robe. "I'm officially going to kill Olivia." I said crawling into bed, with my robe still on. "Good night." I said getting conferrable. Eddie laughed, kissed my check and turned off the lights.

I woke up, the door opened and Eddie walked in with a tray of food. "Good morning Mrs. Sweet. I got you some breakfast." He said. "Thank you." I said getting out of bed, giving him a kiss on the check. I ate some of the delicious breakfast pastries then went to change. "Where are we going?" I asked as I striated my hair. "You'll see." He said as he put gel in his hair. I lifted up a layer of hair and clipped a hair piece in. "Ready to go?" "Almost" I replied putting on my, ALIEN BY THIERRY MUGLER, perfume and picking up my bag. We drove down to a amusement park called Busch Gardens. I fallowed Eddie in to the park. He led me on to as ski lift thing-y. He handed me a map "The things that are circled are the things that were riding. Were on our way to France now." He said. We got off and headed for a ride called _Alphengeist_. I sat in a seat next to Eddie, my feet dangled as I pulled the strap thing-y down. "You ready for this?" He asked "Do I have a choice?" I asked sarcastically "Nope." He said back. I looked forward and the ride jolted forward. The flub on my fingertips pulled back as we went in loop-de- loops and upside down. "That was awesome!" I said getting off the ride. "If you liked that one then you'll the _Griffion."_ He said. We sat in the middle, I held Eddies hand. The ride took off and I started screaming bloody murder, Eddie just laughed at me. "You screamed like a girl." He laughed as we got off the ride. "I am a girl!" I said. On our way back to the sky ride going to Oktoberfest, I rummaged through my bag. I pulled put the map and looked at It more closely. "Eddie, what are all the colors and stars for?" "The red is for haunted house, green is for shows, purple is for , and yellow is for scare zones. But none are open until six, when Howl-o-Scream begins." He said. We got off the sky ride, passed through Germany and walked into Oktoberfest. Eddie led me to a big castle; we walked through its ghostly halls. Eddie handed me a pair of 3-D glasses. I stepped in the front row of the cart and sat down. Eddie sat down next to me. I looked over and I saw some familiar faces sitting in the row behind us.

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"Olivia, Jerome?" I said looking at them. "Darn you caught us." She said as the ride started. It was a cool ride, but when we got off Eddie and I started questioning them. "I love howl-o-scream. I've come here for 15 years straight. I wasn't going to miss it this year. So Jerome and I flew here and have been staying at my parents' house." She explained. "In fact up until this year, when I moved to London, I was a zombie." She said. "Were about to ride _Apollo's chariot, _do guys want to come?" Eddie asked "Shure" they said. We started walking and I pulled Olivia aside. "What the hell was with my pajamas last night?" I asked in a hushed tone. "Did you like my present?" "NO! To quote myself from last night, _"HOLY CRAP!"_ "I bet Eddie liked it." She said, I remembered his face from last night. "Guys are pigs." I said referring to the way he starred at me.

We slowly drifted back behind them, they didn't notice us. "How was your first night being a couple?" Jerome asked "Olivia packed her a see though thing it was pretty amazing." he answered. I slapped the back of his head and walked in front of them with my arms folded. "Smooth" I heard Olivia say to the guy before running up and joining me with her arms crossed. "You are right." She said the last part loud, so they could hear it, "GUY'S ARE PIG'S!" she said annoyed. Olivia and I walked for a while with our arms folded then sat down on a bench next to each other, with are arms still folded across our chest. Eddie came and sat down next to me; instead of looking at him I put my leg over the other one and looked in the other direction. "Well." I said expecting an apology. "I'm sorry that I was such a pig back there. Will you forgive me?" he said looking down in shame. I turned around and kissed his check. "You are forgiven." I said as if nothing happened. We stood up and I took his arm as if it didn't even happen.

We rode the rides then Eddie and Olivia's phone's went off. They both looked up with an eerie smile and said. "Howl-o-Scream starts now." They said at the same time. It was kind of creepy, but somehow I found it attractive. We walked around to the nearest scare zone. There were creepy zombies walking around with scissors and needles and a mad doctor in the middle of the town screaming "It's Stitching time my minions." Then laughing menacingly. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand "What a lovely hand, would you donate it to a less fortunate sole?" he asked pointing to a female zombie without a hand. "No thanks. I like my hand." I said walking away. We headed to a haunted house in Germany called Bitten. Olivia and I were in front of Eddie and Jerome. Olivia and I grabbed each other's arms and screamed at everything. At one point something jumped out on both sides of us and we jumped at the same time. It was so fun; I see why Olivia wanted to come so badly. I walked next to Eddie for the rest of the time. I dug my nails into his arm every time that I screamed. He just laughed at me. Then we all decided to go catch a show in Oktoberfest.

* * *

CHAPTER 9

We walked in to a big stadium and Eddie led us up to the front. We sat in the second row and waited to the show to start. A bunch of nurses in little uniforms walked out, "Remember the pictures when I had short pink hair? That was from when I was a nurse in this show." She said to me. I pointed to Jerome who had his mouth open and was staring at the nurses. Olivia slapped his arm, and he looked down in shame. Olivia turned around and pointed at Eddie. He was doing the same thing! I slapped him, "What do those nurses have that I don't?" I asked aggravated. "Your bra and under wear isn't sticking out." Jerome said from behind me. I turned around and Olivia as glaring at him. "Well!" I said. "Nothing. You're way prettier than them." He said looking down. I waited for a while then looked at him. "It's okay." I said kissing his check. At the end the nurses were pulling guys up on stage, one of them pulled Eddie up. I turned tomato red. As she led them off stage she put her thumb to her ear and pinky to her mouth and told him to call her. I crossed my arms and frowned at him. I turned to Olivia, "Don't worry, I know her she has been married for 5 years." She said reassuringly.

Eddie and I got back to the hotel. I changed into more lingerie that Olivia packed me, and crawled into bed. I woke up the next morning and Eddie was still asleep. I picked up Eddies phone to check the time. Just then he got a text from Olivia, _"R u going to W.C. USA 2day?"_ I tried to hide my excitement; I put the phone down and went to get Eddie breakfast. There were all kinds of adorable breakfast foods. They were all Halloween themed. I got some mini chocolate muffins with little baby arms sticking out of the top. Toast with ghost burned into it then I decided to get creative. There was a make your own pancake station, I made a pancake that looked like a severed hand and I put red jelly on the bottom to look like blood. It looked awesome!

"Happy Halloween!" I said opening the door to the room. Eddie sat up groggily and smiled. "Good Morning" he said half awake. I walked over and sat down on the bed handing him breakfast. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked. "That is for me to know and you to find out." He said with a devilish smile. I stood up and want to get dressed.

We went to some water park. It was pretty fun. The rides were cool and guys were whistling at me that made Eddie get all protective. But girls were flirting with him too, he simply showed them his ring and walked over and kissed me on the cheek. I loved him shirtless he has an amazing six pack.

Life was perfect, Eddie and I lived happily ever after.

* * *

_**So what do you thing? If you whant to see the outfits that they wore than go to .com/. Check out Patricias Wedding dress out at .. Its the first picture. The idea for the apartment is at .com/news/2010/08/20/medieval-gothic-hospital-becomes-apartments/3548. **_

_**Thank you so much for reading this story, I should be starting Jivias soon. **_

_**Kat ;)**_


End file.
